


The Heroes of our bedtime stories

by Kintsukuroihearts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroihearts/pseuds/Kintsukuroihearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the heroes in our bedtime stories stay with us when we grow up, Ben Solo's certainly do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heroes of our bedtime stories

There are certain moments of our childhood that we can remember with unusual clarity, even down to the smallest of details, like how brightly the sun was shining.  
When Ben Solo was about 7 or 8, not long before he went to train with his uncle Luke who was known to the children of other resistance members as a bedtime story hero. But unlike other children he wasn’t given a story, just details, Uncle Luke helped the resistance, he’s a Jedi now, he’s a good pilot, he wasn’t raised with his mother. But most importantly he defeated the empire and saved the galaxy. It was always the empire, just a vague bad group of people, a monster without a face.  
His parents decided that he needed to know what happened. So the sat him down in a planning room that wasn’t used by the resistance at current, it was neutral enough that even at his age he could tell this would be a serious conservation. “Hey kid sit down we have something to tell you, your mother thinks you’re old enough now. Heck I don’t think your uncle Luke was old enough when he found out, but I suppose we will have to tell you eventually”. His father had spent most of that huffing and looking put out, so Ben huffed in reply “But I am old enough, it’s not like I’m a baby is it”.  
His mother being the decisive calm princess she was hushed the ensuing a argument with a look, “Ben do you want to hear about your grandparents and how your uncle Luke became a Jedi?” Ben in that moment was stumped, how could a conversation about his grandparents be such a huge secret that his Dad didn’t want to talk about them? He knew they were dead, maybe it was really sad and he didn’t want to upset him, he knew his emotions were difficult to control because of his untrained abilities in the force. So he nodded slowly looking from his mother to his father who only sighed in resignation.  
Then his mother spoke in her warm and diplomatic tone “I’ll tell you so long as you don’t interrupt, we will answer any questions we have once I’ve finished okay?” Ben just nodded eagerly he would finally get the story all of his friends had heard, but even better it would be from someone who was there.  
“Once not so long ago, there lived a small boy with his mother on a desert planet, life was hard and they were slaves. But they were happy because they loved each other very much, the little boy was very good with machines and dreamed of flying in a pod. When the boy was about your age some strangers came, two Jedi and a little princess. Their ship was damaged but they couldn’t afford parts, so they made a bet that the little boy would win a pod race. And he did, part of the bet was that he would be freed if he won. His mother let him go, with the Jedi because he was strong in the force and was even born of it.”  
Ben gasped at this point, he never known the force could do that.  
His mother continued beaming at her son “The two Jedi were a teacher and an apprentice, the older Jedi promised to teach the little boy, because his apprentice had learnt all he could from him. The apprentice while proud of himself was also very jealous of the little boy. They were on a mission to protect the princess with them, but unfortunately some bad Jedi called Sith tried to hurt her, and the Jedi teacher died protecting her. The apprentice defeated the Sith apprentice but his Sith teacher got away. The Jedi apprentice turned to his teacher who near death asked him to do one thing, to teach the little boy, the apprentice agreed. The apprentice kept his promise and taught the little boy to become a Jedi. The little boy was called Anakin Skywalker and he was your Grandfather, and his teacher was called Ben Kenobi and he’s the man we named you after.”  
Checking Ben was still listening Leia continued “Many years later when Anakin was grown up and a Jedi he was still friends with his former teacher Ben, they were like brothers. But Anakin had broken Jedi rules and had lied to Ben because he didn’t want to let him down. He married the princess in secret. The princess was with child and Anakin was so scared, and couldn’t tell Ben because of this. Even though they were brothers Ben was one of the most perfect Jedi and Anakin thought he wouldn’t understand. So Anakin asked another man for help, but what Anakin didn’t know was that he was a Sith, he convinced him that doing bad things would save your grandmothers life. Anakin listened because he’d had bad dreams about it, in return he had to kill the other Jedi. Ben tried to get Anakin to come back to the light side but failed, they had an epic duel of lightsabers. When Ben won he was distraught he left Anakin for dead. And went to save your grandmother but there was nothing he could do, and she died but not before giving birth to twins, who she called Luke and Leia”.  
“Leia was adopted by a royal family and Luke went to live with distant step family so they would be safe from the sith, and they didn’t know each other. One day by the will of the force Ben and Luke met, Ben explained that he knew Luke’s father and gave him a lightsabre. He then trained him to defeat the bad Sith that deceived Anakin. Along the way he met a smuggler named Han Solo and a princess named Leia. One day Luke was fighting the Sith’s new apprentice Darth Vader when he told him he was his father, as much as Luke didn’t want to believe, he knew it was true. The next time they fought Luke convinced his father that he could be good again and be the most powerful Jedi ever. Darth Vader killed the evil Sith but was badly injured, but before he died he told Luke that they had brought balance to the force and that he was no longer a Sith but a Jedi. The force later made Luke realise that Leia was his sister, and he gave his blessing for her to marry the smuggler.”  
Ben realised he needed time to think about what he had been told and left his parents, he never really forgave his father for not wanting to tell him and the hate began to fester in his mind. He began to tell himself that he wasn’t his father but a son of the force like his grandfather. In the year before he went to train with his Uncle Luke he thought many times about how powerful his Grandfather must have been. He realised that there was both light and dark in him, but felt that was a result of his family and was not wrong. After all hadn’t Grandad told Uncle Luke that the force had to balance, and pretending that part of him didn’t exist led to bad things like Grandmother and Grandfather dying, and Uncle Luke losing his arm? He would not get rid of his emotions like Luke told him, after all Darth Vader must have been stronger than anyone, he killed the Sith and Luke never beat him in a fight.  
One day he promised he would be just as strong as his Grandfather.  
Years later Kylo Ren would look back on that afternoon, and realise that was the day he began to carry his Grandfathers legacy unlike the rest of his family.


End file.
